The Era of the Forgotten Hero: Chapter One
by Inuyasha-Tetsusaiga-Wielder
Summary: A story of Lyric, the forgotten hero. She's a Fem!Link


A small village's inhabitants, weary from a long day of farming and ranching, return to their humble abodes as the shadow begin to melt the light. The small children have already drifted off, whilst the older ones stare out their windows as stars begin to grace the sky. Among them, the lonely and quiet Lyric, who is blissfully unaware that this night will be her last night in this life. For soon..destiny is to unfold.

She sits quietly by her window, observing the world from her treetop home. She was always a quiet one, docile, unassuming. Many of the children called her "Lonely Lyric", perhaps because she often just stared out at the sky this way. She didn't mind it. She wasn't one to let petty things get to her; there were always bigger things to worry about. But soon, even those bigger things will seem petty.

Lyric was well respected, and treated like an elder despite her tender age of seventeen. The children teased but loved her, while the adults did their best to make the orphan happy.

But back to the night. A cool breeze blew into Lyric's face, giving her a chill. It felt...sinister. The girl stood and went to shut the window, ready to call it a night, when something caught her eye. Was that...a shadow? Or nothing? The girl took a last look, then made her way to bed.

Again, the nightmares plagued the girl. A shadow, a girl, and fire. The fire...always the fire. Why? Because fire stole away her parents? It all felt so vile,especially this night.

This time, though, the dream was more vivid. This time, it was the castle that burned. That castle seemed like a distant memory, but now it stood before Luric, shrouded in flames. The girl came running, fear in her eyes. This time, Lyric saw her scared face. She ran from the evil man, leaving him alone with Lyric. She debated whether or not to go after the girl, when suddenly, everything became shrouded in white light. The blinding light dimmed, and Lyric soon found herself in a strange place. There seemed to be no floor, or walls, just open...grey.

"Wake up...awaken your spirit..." A soft voice echoed. "Destiny awaits..."

Lyric slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark. Something about that dream made Lyric restless. She rose and noticed something odd. A ball of light by her door...was that a fairy? Lyric went for a closer look, when the fairy vanished. Feeling compelled, Lyric ran after it. As she chased the fairy through the woods, the dream voice repeated its message in her head.

She chased the fairy all the way to the edge of the wood; to a bridge she had never crossed. The fairy stopped, fading. The moon hung low; morning was neat, yet Lyric still knew not the reason she was out here.

"Awaken your spirit, Lyric. Destiny awaits...beyond this bridge lies the castle, go now..." The dream voice echoed in her head.

"Beyond...the bridge..." Lyric murmured to herself. A castle was mentioned; what of her dream? Was it the same castle? Confusion plagued the girl, but her thoughts were put on hold at the sound of shrieks from Treeridge.

Lyric quickly forgot all that just happened, as she was urgent to return to her village to see what was happeningall was not well upon Lyric's return; mothers and children ranfrightened and scared as the village burned. A group of thieves set fire to all, chasing the villagers away. Although unarmed, Lyric chose to stay and fight with the men; to no avail. As thieves ransacked the village, a woman stood above them, cackling. No ordinary woman; she was the same from Lyric's premonition. Making the connection, Lyric went in to attack, but this woman, this witch, was overpowering, and with a single blow Lyric saw white...then nothing.

The villagers escaped, but Treeridge was no more. Everything was either taken or burned. The reason: to prove a point. Rebels were moving in to conquer Hyrule, swearing to turn it to Treeridge and Kakariko down, the Zora domain was next, and soon, the castle. With this witch as their leader, this strong band of thieves proved to be a formidable threat. They swore to push Hyrule into a new history, under the rule of their leader; Wystere.

Dizzy, Lyric sat up slowly, head foggy. She tried to piece together what happened, becoming alert when she reized she was alone. Panicked, she stood to run when a voice stopped her. The same voice.

"Do not fret. They are lost, but safe. They will find their way. For now...you must focus on your awakening...destiny awaits. Wake up..."

As the voice faded, Luric examined her surroundings. Alone again in the woods. She turned around and noticed the bridge. What she hadn't noticed was what she was now wearing. A green tunic, boots...what was this? On the ground; a hat, and as Lyric now donned the full outfit, the voice spoke again.

"The hero's clothing...Lyric, it is your turn. Seek the Master Sword in the woods...save Zelda and the castle...rescue Hyrule. It falls to you now...awaken, and go forth!"


End file.
